Talk:Leonmitchelli Galette des Rois/@comment-24098614-20170212063934/@comment-38816960-20190919113022
Inhuman and Otaku are right Yuki has the biggest chest in anime since season 1, 2 and 3 and in OVA and I saw all these 4 evenings. The thing is, Leon has the kind of slightly raised oval chest, while Yuki has the kind of chest like a large, long, ripe, zesty watermelon on the horizontal but when she's not wearing anything, her chest rises and goes farther because as seen in S2 ep.4 when Yuki pulls off his ninja kimono, the chest stretches and seats higher but they don't lose their shape. And it doesn't lose its shape even when you apply pressure on its market as you play in S2. ep.1 when Yuki hugs Cinque or hits caves S2 ep.7 when Yuki tries to cover his but in vain because it has too much volume, his chest keeps its shape but the volume goes in all directions and keeps its shape well even when it does swinging (and Yuki's boobs even the mere act of walking is enough to get them going and even gesture samplers and even if they move more or faster or the bags are bigger etc. they lose their shape and Leon's chest grew but not as much as Yuki's) And in season 3 you can even see how much they grew and the village even higher Yuki's chest for example in S3 ep. 3 when he hugs the Hero in adult form and gets up he is almost hit in front of her chest and she has no space in the middle area of the market, her boobs are so close and mostly in volume and she leads laterally and laterally that she can be seen from the back even when holding her arms close to her body. And let's not forget that Leon's chest is large, oval and sharp (this means that the volume goes more in front, while Yuki has a large shape I explained above if he will remember they are the kind that stand up without having to wear a corset and they go again and again because of the volume and and when Yuki's boobs are swinging they make a chubby sound and keep their shape there is also S3 ep 5 there Hot Spring (when Yuki when she shows the top Hot spring in which the girls can be seen from such a distance as the Yuki's chest float, and the scene where he says "this is paradise" how much more and much higher much float (compared to season 1 ep. 7 where they float) when Cinque passing out and Yuki and the rest of the friends are in the towel I find him and Yuki lets him stay on his chest until he recovers but Eclair and Couvert Eschenbach Pastillage appear and I see Cinque with the girls insulting Eclair becomes jealous and you can see in a short sequence that Yuki's boobs are coming out from behind him Five left and right, it is also seen how another part comes from below because it rests on it with all its weight (because he is float and unconscious and at the end, Leon puts his arms crossed under boobs, lifting even more). And In the OVA when it changes you can see when Yuki pulls off her boobs kimono rises and the volume goes again more slowly as it doesn't fit completely on the screen and when the scene shows when they're all in towels Yuki stands upright with her chest up and most of the volume in front of her towel it wasn't hard enough (at the same time, Leon sits on one side and when the left side of the characters is seen, it's even more obvious that Leon's chest is large and oval In OVA Leon sat down in one of those jones with nude pool like the rest of his friends but the boobs are floating and he has also been in a good union while Yuki was with Rico and Eclair Yuki boobs stood up etc. and he also received a poor union and in a short sequence at OVA minute 07:16 Yuki's chest doesn't see much because of: 1)The sequence is extremely short. 2)Yuki is on her knees not on the ass like the rest of the girls so the water does not reach Boobs(so he can float) like the rest of the girls. 3)And her friend Rico is he stood with his head on them (like when Cinque fainted , the difference here is Rico is conscious) but you can see some of Yuki's boos get out from behind Rico laterally. And I understand that your favorite is Leon SageM but Yuki has the largest breast. And even if the picture he posted Inhumans is that old one was made by creators, artists from Dog Days and I think I know exactly the size of each girl because they drew them they have grown since then but Yuki's remained the largest boobs (of course unless you include it Farine but she is an adult and I think she is 30 times 35-40 meters high so we still stick to the normal size) and Farine he said that “I am hailed as a fox girl over there” because it's like Yuki in term do God except for the fact that the species (as Yuki is a fox and Yuki is a Earth god ). And SageM don't try misinterprets words to or say again forgot about S3 and OVA. I vote Yukki as the most attractive ,beautiful and sexy character in the series, and in second place I vote Leo.